The Trollhaunt
'The Trollhaunt ' This murky realm of bogs and thickets marks the frontier of civilized lands. Once part of the monstrous kingdom of Vardar, the area is dotted by ancient ruins that now serve as home to a new generation of trolls and other foul creatures. 1. Moonstair The town of Moonstair (page 5) serves as the adventurers’ home base for this adventure. It becomes the target of a raid by the forces of the self-proclaimed troll king, Skalmad, and it falls to the adventurers to defend the town and defeat the trolls. 2. Trade Road This well-traveled road runs north and south, crossing the river by way of the ferries at Moonstair. The road has traditionally been safe, as long as you stay to its well-traveled path. Travelers venture off the road at their own peril. Moonstair’s trade and industry depend almost exclusively on the movement of goods and people along the road. 3. Swamps Much of the Trollhaunt consists of swamps and marshland that is home to all manner of dangerous creatures. Traveling through the swamps can be hazardous to those who aren’t prepared for anything. 4. Forests The patchy woodlands within the Trollhaunt are wet and murky like the surrounding swamps. Wandering packs of trolls make these groves their homes. 5. Western Ruin (Orrak) This ruin is one of the many remnants of the ancient troll kingdom of Vardar. A partially broken stone marked with Giant runes identifies this as the town of Orrak. Crumbled stone walls flank the remnants of a dirt road, the area around it overgrown with tall grass, moss, and a few scraggly trees. 6. Northern Ruin (Mavgar) This large troll ruin has weathered the years well. Its outer walls remain mostly intact, while a few buildings still stand within. A fallen stone near the road is scribed with Giant runes that identify this as Mavgar, City of Pain. A field of a dozen large barrows stands on the east side of the city, all broken and empty. The largest barrow was better sealed than the rest, and a DC 22 Perception check notes that it was first broken into approximately a year ago. This was the barrow of Vard, first king of Vardar, where Skalmad discovered the relic known as Moran’s Eye. 7. Central Ruin (Bravak) As with the western ruin of Orrak, little remains of this site. 8. Forest Ruin (Trozad) This small ruin is surrounded on all sides by forest, with trees growing inside and through the buildings. One crumbling structure has its door scribed with Giant runes identifying it as the Hall of Trozad. A DC 25 Perception check while exploring this ruined building reveals a loose stone that conceals a small compartment. Within the compartment, the adventurers find the tatters of a pouch and six large gold coins engraved with the seal of the ancient dragonborn empire. These ancient coins are worth a total of 2,500 gp if sold to an antiquities dealer in any city. The trees in the area are tall enough that anyone who climbs one can make out the lake to the southeast and the hills to the south. 9. Hills These low hills rise out of the murky swamp, surrounded on all sides by pools of stagnant water. This area is where the adventurers arrive if they are successful in the skill challenge to find the track leading to the Great Warren 10. Trollhaunt Warrens These warrens were the lair of the troll king Skalmad and his followers. This series of interconnected tunnels and caves had been repopulated by Skalmad and his eager trolls. The Great Warren, the largest of these complexes, served as the key location during the recent Troll War and the coming of Skalmad.